I keep telling myself
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: Ryan's POV during Wolfe in sheep's clothing  7x20  a one-shot i though of plz r&r a bit of Ryan and Natalia


plz review

i am a bit hazy on episode details at the moments

disclaimer- i dont own blah blah blah

not beta read plz review

* * *

><p>As I came-to my eye sight was blurred and my head felt like it had been ran over by a storm of elephants. God how drunk did I get last night. The memories of earlier today rushed back to me. I tried to raise my hand in urgency but they stayed in place I looked down even though my vision was out I could tell my hands had been duck taped to a solid object below me. A chair probably. I closed my eyes as the midday sun was getting to much for my eyes and head ache. With my eyes closed my sense on smell increased I could smell bleach and rust, and saw dust. Industrial building or a building that was in the process of being remodelled if I was to take a guess. What the hell happened to me? I remember having a snippy argument with Delko before being told by H I was to go an pick up a painter or something along those lines. I was to go pick them up as they were a possible suspect. God did they get me? No I don't think they did. I don't remember reaching or meeting the possible suspect. I rack my brains trying to remember what happened. I was driving... I was driving. Yeah I was driving and I got a flat tire. I got out of my car. I remember the sound of the traffic. A sweet smell. Crap chloroform. No wonder my head hurts. I try to open my eyes again I succeed. But I am starting to wish I didn't as I see a man walking towards me he is wear a ski mask. Crap what have I gotten my self into.<p>

"ah Mr Wolfe" the man says. Russian. Russian Mafia has been after H's team for ages now. I am so screwed. I stay quiet.

" I need your help Mr Wolfe"

"go to hell" I say once I find my voice. No way in hell am I going to help them. Ever.

"ah but Mr Wolfe. You will help us"

" no never" I say again but the man just punches me in my torso. A surge of ripping pain racks my chest.

"we need a crime scene to be covered up. Evidence to be tampered with. I don't wanna see one of my men going to jail" the voice says to me. I don't realise it but I am shaking my head angrily.

"no never" pain racks my body. Thud after thud. Pain shocked my body. I try to gasp for breath but it keeps getting knocked out of me. I try to double over, to protect my self but duck tape had been wrapped round my upper torso glueing me to my chair. My close my eyes and try to block out everything. I know Horatio is looking for me. I know he is. The whole team are out looking for me. I hope. No don't think like that I tell my self. They are we are a team and teams look out for each other right. They will notice when I don't come back or answer my phone. They will find me. I know they will.

"so what do you say Mr Wolfe are you going to help us or not?" even if it is said like a question I just know it is a demand.  
>"no I will not" I say "you want something you do it your self you coward. You bas-" I heard my self saying I wanted to hit my self for saying it but the Russian already did it for me. Pain and fists rain down on me.<p>

I open my eyes again. I assume the guy had beaten me unconscious. I ache all over but the sun is down in the sky so the blaring sun isn't blasting throw the sealed window and blinding me. It is cold. So I am guessing it has been dark for a while. Crap. But the team is looking for me. God please guys be looking for me. What if they're not. Don't be silly they are I bet they are. But think about it we never got on most of us me and Delko butted heads at least twice a day. But that doesn't mean they not looking for me. I keep telling my self. The pain is getting to much for me I am become disoriented again. I know any minute now I am going to slip into the darkness again.

I am awoke by the door to the building slamming the sun is low in the sky. So it is really early in the morning.

"you still not going to help Mr Wolfe?" I just shake my head. He turns around. I most have looked scared because the man let out a laugh he turned to face me completely. Pliers. Crap no. Crap. I can hear my self screaming my voice is harsh as it bounces of the walls. The menacing laugh gets close he kicks my chair back. I fall with it. I smack my head off the floor. I hear a crack as the pliers grip my tooth. A molar I think. He wiggles it around in my mouth. God it hurts. With a swift yet incredibly painful jerk of my head the tooth is separated from my body. My mouth hurts most now. Blood leaks out of the wound I face side ways. He leaves me flat on the ground. Keep spitting the blood out. My brain tells me. If not I will drown or choke. I remember Alexx telling me a few years ago on my first week that she once had a case were a poor woman had drowned in her own blood as she bled inside her mouth from a punch as she drowned in the blood, also the man who had drown in an inch of water. Keep spiting it out you swallow you could choke. Remember mom always told you not to eat or drink lying down as you will choke. The memories of my friends and family giving me advice sooth me a little. I was pulled up from my chair of the floor.

"if you're not caring about your life then you will care about billy's will you not" my blood froze. Billy no not Mark's Billy. No no no crap.

"no"

"well you are to clean up the scene and keep my men out of jail, and billy wont be harm. You fail billy goes through everything you did"

.o0o.

Get out. The words exploded through my mind over and over again. I sat on the bench in our locker room. Billy was safe at least.

"Ryan" Natalia voice rang out I jumped slightly, she was stood right in front of me.

"hi" I squeaked oh very manly.

"hey, you seemed spaced out" Natalia said her voice soft.

"eh just thinking" I said I looked into Natalia's eyes soft no anger how weird.

"you are stupid" she said sitting down next to me.

"eh?"

"you could have told me, you know" she said I looked up.

"come on lets get you to the hospital" she said grabbing my hand. I pulled her into a hug.

"you see this is why we should have moved in this week instead of next week" she said. I smiled.

"yeah probably" I said she kissed me on the lips and for a second the pain went away.

"come on I have already phoned Alexx" Natalia said leading me out of the locker room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>plz review xxx<p> 


End file.
